Many programs are written in a scripting language and are delivered in a plain text format. A corresponding engine or interpreter can read the programs and run them directly. The plain text files of the programs can be viewed, copied, and revised by any person who has access to the plain text files. The problem can become more serious when a scripting language mainframe application is migrated from a mainframe system to an open rehosting platform.